


The Beginning

by orphan_account



Series: Ironhawk [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony kisses Clint and things get hectic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cooking

Tony POV

Clint was cooking. I got over my initial surprise and walked further into the kitchen.

"Who are you cooking for?" I asked.

Clint turned and grinned at me. My heart thudded in my chest. His eyes, his beautiful blue eyes, lit up a bit and I tried to fight down my blush. Since when did I feel anything for guys? Since when were guys eyes beautiful?

"Nat, it's our anniversary."

"For what?" I asked.

I felt crushed. I knew they were together but I hoped that they- tony! What the hell man? Pull yourself together. Clint's just a friend.

"It's been a month since we started dating," Clint grinned.

"Oh? So I was right?" I smirked.

That made me feel slightly better, hiding behind my smirk. Clint narrowed his eyes slightly and nodded.

"Anyways, do you want to help me cook? I've only got an hour or so to finish."

"I can't cook."

"Just hand me what I ask for and stir if I tell you, alright?" Clint asked, eyes gleaming.

I nodded and moved over to the stove.

"Can you stir this while I chop the vegetables?" Clint asked, handing me a wooden spoon.

"Uh, sure," I said.

I stirred awkwardly and glanced sideways at Clint's sure hands chopping carrots. His hands were very nice. I let my eyes wander up from his hands to his forearms. I swallowed nervously as I moved my eyes to his face.

"Is there a reason why you aren't stirring, Stark?" Clint asked.

"Shit, I forgot, sorry," I stuttered, feeling hopelessly like a teenager having a first crush.

"It's fine. I've got to put these carrots in there anyways." 

Clint's hand brushed mine as he scraped the carrots off the cutting board into the soup. My hand tingled where his skin had brushed mine.

"Tony? You alright?" Clint was asking.

"Huh, I'm fine."

"You sure. You look a bit flushed. Here, it's a bit hot in here. Why don't you get a beer out of the fridge huh?"

I hadn't realized I was blushing. I nodded and moved away from the stove, grabbing a beer like he said. I popped the top off and took a hesitant sip. What if he figured it out? Wait, figured what out? I don't like men. Clint smirked over at me as he snatched the bottle away and took a sip. He handed it back after a minute and I sat down on the counter.

"If you aren't gonna help, get out," Clint said.

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

Clint glanced up at me. His eyes weren't blue exactly. More like a blue grey.

"You can pass me the tomatoes and stir this for a minute," he said.

I picked up the diced tomatoes and he scraped them into the pot. He handed me the spoon and I tried to not notice where his hand brushed mine. He took another sip of my beer and watched me stir.

"Seriously tony, do I need to make you get out of the kitchen? You look hot."

"I'm fine."

"Well here, all we have to do is let it simmer for a bit," Clint said, pulling the spoon from my grasp and placing a glass kid over the pot.

I sat on the counter next to him and reached for my beer. Clint grinned and held it away from me. I reached across him to get it back. I could feel everywhere where we were touching. Clint pushed my hand away from the bottle. His eyes were bright. I felt my breathing hitch slightly as I looked at his face. I leaned in before I could stop myself and kissed him. His lips were soft and tasted a bit like the beer we had been sharing.

He immediately tensed beneath me. I pulled away and jumped off the counter. Clint glared at me before sliding off as well.

"Clint, I didn't-"

He was already gone before I could finish my sentence.

"Mean to," I finished with a sigh.


	2. Dinner Date

Clint POV

I stormed out of the kitchen before I could rip Stark's head off. I wasn't even sure where I was going. I slammed my bedroom door shut and tried to keep from going and hitting Stark.

What the hell was he playing at? Maybe he had been drunk. He wasn't. He doesn't get drunk over half a beer. Whatever, don't think about it. I got up and thoroughly scrubbed my mouth clean. Natasha knocked on my door by the time I finished brushing my teeth.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Hey," I said in reply.

She noticed that something was wrong but didn't say anything. I was reluctant to go back in the kitchen but I had to. I took the soup off the stove. Tony walked in and I tensed up.

"Lets go out for dinner," I said to Natasha, pulling her out of the kitchen.

Tony shot me a pained look and it was all I could do to keep from hitting him.

"What happened between you and Stark?" Natasha asked at the restaurant.

The memory of what happened not an hour earlier returned.

"Nothing," I ground out eventually.

"It doesn't look like nothing Clint. Tell me."

"He kissed me," I snapped.

I didn't mean to be so angry on our date. Natasha's expression would have been comical except for how upset I was.

"He what?"

"I was cooking and he came in. We were cooking and then he kissed me!" I said, nearly yelling.

"Lower your voice," Natasha warned.

"I can't!"

"Then lets go outside," she said, standing up.

I paid for our meal and followed her outside.

"Why does it bother you so much?" Natasha asked.

"He wasn't drunk!"

"Oh?"

"Natasha, you know me."

"I do. And I don't see what the big deal is, Clint. He's getting over his break up with Pepper. There's nothing you need to be worried about," she reassured.

"So you aren't even the slightest bit angry?"

"At you? No, I'm not angry. At Stark? He kisses you again without your or my permission, he better sleep with one eye open," Natasha laughed, pulling me back towards the tower.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.


	3. Advice from Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes to Bruce for help.

Tony POV

"Lets go out for dinner," Clint said coldly when he noticed me.

I looked at him and opened my mouth to apologize. The look he gave me made my mouth shut. He was gone. I sighed and grabbed some left over pizza out of the fridge to take back up to Bruce.

"Thanks, Tony," Bruce said when I set the box down in front of him.

He glanced up and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked, eyebrows scrunching together.

"Nothing's wrong," I snapped.

"Really?" Bruce asked doubtfully.

I sat down across the table from him and ripped myself a piece of pizza.

"No, not really," I sighed.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Bruce offered.

"Why so you can fall sleep like last time?" I asked disdainfully.

"I promise I won't go to sleep."

I set the slice of pizza back in the box and rubbed my eyes.

"I kissed Clint," I sighed.

Bruce choked slightly on his pizza but didn't give any other reaction.

"Why?" He asked finally.

"I don't know," I said, rubbing the heel of my hand across my face.

"We were cooking and I just kissed him."

"How did he react?" Bruce asked, genuinely curious.

Or at least he sounded curious.

"He stormed out after giving me a death glare. And when I tried to apologize later he gave me the same look and left with Natasha on their anniversary date."

"You kissed him on his anniversary?" Bruce asked with disbelief etched on his face.

"Yes," I said miserably.

"I know, it was a dick move."

"Jesus, Tony."

"What do I do now?"

"Were you drunk?"

"No!" I huffed.

Bruce stared at me for a long moment.

"Do you like Clint?"

"I don't know Bruce!"

I sighed and took a bite of my half eaten pizza.

"Cause if you do, you should talk to him."

"He's gotta girlfriend, Banner."

"I know. But you still need to talk to him. You guys can't let that hang between you. One of you is gonna get hurt if there's something that needs us. Talk to him," Bruce said.

"Like I would get hurt," I snapped and stood up.

"I'm just saying Tony! And hell, I didn't mean physically!"

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the lab towards my room. It had probably just been a heat of the moment thing. I mean, Pepper and I broke up last week. It probably didn't even mean anything. Bruce was right though. I did need to talk to Clint so that I could apologize. I don't know what the hell I had been thinking but it sure as hell screwed everything up.


	4. Late Night Chat

Natasha POV 

"Clint. You should go to sleep," I said softly.

It was already midnight and Clint was still training. He had beeen training since we got back from dinner three hours ago. 

"Can't," Clint ground out, slamming another punch into the bag. 

"Clint, please just sleep. No one's gonna bother you."

"Promise?" Clint asked.

"I promise, Clint. C'mon, go to bed."

Clint put his stuff away and I followed him to his room.

"Nat, you think he's ever coming after me, again?" Clint asked.

It bothered me how much his voice was shaking. Clint was always in control of himself. Hearing his voice like this, so fearful, it was killing me. 

"Who?" I asked.

"You know who," Clint whispered, latching on to my hand.

"Clint, Loki's gone."

"You know what he did?"

"I guessed. Clint, is that why you freaked when Tony kissed you?"

Clint didn't reply. He just drew in a shaky breath before letting go of my hand,

"Goodnight, Natasha," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Clint," I whispered in reply and kissed Clint's forehead. 

I turned off the light and closed his door behind me. I sighed to myself. Yes, I did know what Loki did to Clint. His nightmares were enough to clue me in. And Clint didn't usually react that bad if another guy kissed him. Just after Loki.

"Natasha? What are you still doing up?" Tony asked, walking into the kitchen.

I shrugged and moved over to the fridge. I pulled it open and scanned the shelves for something to drink. I settled on a glass of orange juice. Tony was still there when I turned back around.

"I know you kissed Clint," I said.

Tony glanced down at the floor. He looked back up after a long moment of silence.

"I did."

"Any particular reason?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Clint if you can."

"Is he homophobic?" Tony asked.

"No. He wasn't. But now... I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked. 

"He... never mind. It's not my place to tell," I said.

"Okay. I'll just go then," Tony said awkwardly.

"Wait," I called after him.

Tony paused and looked back at me.

"Don't kiss him again, Tony."

"I know."

"Goodnight, Stark."

Tony nodded and walked out of the kitchen. I finished off my orange juice and started back towards my room. I paused outside Clint's door. I could hear him crying.


	5. The Talk

Tony POV 

It took me hours to fall asleep after talking to Natasha. I didn't understand what she meant when she trailed off. 

He wasn't but now...

It was really irritating me that I couldn't figure it out. I finally cut out the lights and fell asleep. 

I woke up around lunchtime the next day. I laid in bed for a long time before getting up reluctantly. I needed to talk to Clint. 

I made my way to the kitchen. The others were already eating lunch. I made myself a sandwich and sat down next to Bruce. 

"Oh, you're finally awake," he laughed. 

I shot him an annoyed look and picked up my sandwich. Steve was talking to Clint. Clint was grinning. 

He glanced at me and the smile dropped. I swallowed and looked down at my plate. 

"I'm just gonna go," Clint said and walked out. 

"What was that about?" Steve asked. 

"Nothing," Natasha replied. 

I winced when she kicked me in the shin beneath the table. I glance up at her. She jerked her head slightly towards the door and kicked my foot. I sighed and finished my sandwich. Apparently I wasn't the only one who wanted me to talk to Clint. 

I stood up and moved out of the kitchen. I walked towards Clint's room and hesitated. He probably didn't want to speak to me. I wouldn't if I were him. I knocked on his door and waited nervously. There wasn't an answer. 

Okay so he's not in his room. I didn't want to ask Jarvis where he was. I walked towards the training room and peaked in. 

He was using one of the punching bags. I steeled my nerves and walked in. 

"Clint, can we talk?" I asked. 

Clint didn't answer. I winced slightly when his fist hit the bag with more force than before. 

"We need to talk," I said as I walked over. 

Clint shot me a quick look and turned away. I bit my lip and tried to keep my breathing under control. He turned back around after a long moment. 

"What?" He snapped. 

"Look, I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday."

"I really didn't-"

"I've already written it off as you were drunk," Clint interrupted. 

"Oh? Okay," I said. 

"Anything else?" Clint asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

I looked away from him to try and collect my thoughts. Why did he have to be so hot? It was irritating me almost as much as what Natasha had said. 

"Earth to Tony, anything else?" Clint snapped. 

"Not really. I- never mind. Nothing," I sighed. 

Clint didn't ask what I was going to say. And to be honest, I'm not sure what I would have said either. Clint started for the door. 

"Wait, um. Clint, I am sorry that I made you angry but I'm not sorry for kissing you."

Clint stiffened and turned to look at me. 

"I liked it. I'm sorry you didn't but I don't see why you had to react like that. I've seen other guys kiss you before-"

"Where did you see that?" Clint asked, voice shaking. 

"You kissed Coulson. In one of Fury's blackmail videos. I mean, you kissed him and you were fine with it. So I don't see why you- maybe you just don't like me?"

"I- what gives you the right-" Clint began. 

"When was that? A few months ago. Anyways but ever since Loki came-"

"Stop," Clint interrupted lowly. 

He wasn't looking at me anymore. I could see the muscles in his jaw tighten. 

"Sorry," I replied quickly.

"Don't say another damn thing about him."

"Loki? Why?"

Clint's jaw clenched again and I was surprised to see tears in the corners of his eyes. 

"Shut up," Clint whispered and walked off. 

I stood there for a moment and tried to figure out what the hell just happened. 

"Oh."

Natasha finally made sense now that I had talked to Clint. Loki must have- that's horrible. 

"Clint wait up!" I yelled, running after him. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I wouldn't have said anything if I knew. I'm sorry," I apologized when I caught up to him. 

Clint shoved me up against the wall. 

"How do you know?" his voice wavered. 

"Just I figured.... I mean I just put two and two together."

Clint broke and began crying. I didn't know what to do. 

"It's okay," I said after a while. 

I hugged Clint but he immediately stiffened so I let go. He just cried on my shoulder but wouldn't let me touch him. 

"It's okay," I said again and wrapped one arm around him. 

Clint didn't stiffen so I figured it was safe to hold him loosely. I hated the fact that he was crying but couldn't help but enjoy him letting me hold him. 

After a few minutes Clint pulled away and dried his eyes on the back of his hands. 

"Sorry," he whispered. 

I nodded and moved away from the wall. 

"Thanks Tony," he said in a stronger voice. 

"No problem," I replied. "Are we okay now?"

"Yeah," Clint replied. 

"Good."

I leaned forward and kissed Clint's forehead before turning to walk away.


	6. Reunion

Clint POV 

Tony kissed my forehead. I sighed and leaned against the wall. Why had I let myself cry in front of him? It was stupid. What happened to being able to hide my emotions? 

"Thor's back," Steve said as he walked past me. 

"What?"

Steve paused to look back at me. Had my voice sounded panicked?

"Thor. He's back. You coming?"

I swallowed. He was back. 

"Is he with him?" I asked finally. 

"Loki?"

I flinched. 

"Yeah," I whispered. 

"He didn't say. You coming?" 

I clenched my hands into fists to keep then from shaking. 

"Sure," I replied. 

Steve grinned and I followed him reluctantly down the the garage. Tony shot me an odd look and waved me over. 

"You and Natasha can ride with me and Bruce."

"Okay," I said. 

I got in the back of his car with Natasha. 

"You don't have to come Clint," she said softly as to avoid being heard. 

"I know," I said, clenching and unclenching my hands. 

She caught my right hand and held it tightly. I leaned against her and closed my eyes. I tried to push down my dread. Please don't let him be with Thor. Tony cranked the car and we pulled out into the traffic. 

My chest was tight and I was shaking by the time we got to wherever Thor was. 

"Do you want to stay in the car, Clint?" Tony asked. 

"No."

Tony didn't say anything nor did Natasha. I got out of the car. Thor was talking to someone. 

"Clint, get back in the car," Tony said, holding the door open. 

"Why?"

"Trust me. Get in the car," Tony said lowly, blocking me from Thor and whoever he was talking to. 

I got back in and tony shut the door gently. 

I watched him walk over to Thor. Thor moved to give tony a hug and I saw him. He was back. My hands started shaking again and I fumbled to lock the doors. 

"Calm down," I whispered to myself. 

I unlocked the doors and struggled to get out of the car. I needed to get away. 

"Clint, calm down," tony said, crouching next to me. 

My back was against the car. Tony didn't touch me but kept telling me it was okay. 

"Clint, he's gone. Okay? It's just Thor. Loki went home," Tony whispered. 

"Don't lie to me Stark!"

I could hear the hysteria in my own voice. 

"I wouldn't lie about this. He's gone."

"C'mon, don't break down in front of everyone. Trust me," Tony whispered. 

"Okay," I whispered. 

He helped me to my feet and then into the front seat. Natasha was talking to Thor in the backseat. 

"Where's Bruce?" I asked tightly. 

"He's riding with Steve," tony replied. 

"Thank you Tony."

"Don't worry about it, Clint."

My hands were still shaking and I was sure that my heart was racing. 

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep, Nat."

"Do you want me to stay up with you?" Natasha asked, already yawning. 

I hadn't noticed how late it was. It was already dark. 

"I will. I don't sleep often anyways," Tony offered. 

I nodded and looked back at Thor. 

"Loki is not returning," he reassured. 

I flinched slightly but nodded and glanced at Tony. He held my gaze for a second before looking away. I kept looking at him though. Why was he being so nice? He's Tony Stark.


	7. A Promise

Tony POV 

"What do you do to stay awake?" I asked Clint. 

He shrugged and picked up his bow. I watched him shoot for a while, quietly taking in how he looked. 

"Do you want to try?" Clint asked suddenly. 

"Sure," I replied, getting up and moving over to him. 

He placed the bow in my hand and stood behind me. He showed me how to hold it and then how to place the arrow on the string. 

"Pull back," he said softly and turned me slightly so that I had the correct form. 

I pulled the bow string back until my thumb brushed the corner of my lips and took a steadying breath. I could feel him standing behind me. 

"Release," Clint said. 

I let go and the arrow thudded into the corner of the target. 

"I'm done," I laughed. 

Clint took his bow back and collected the arrows. He stood at the end of the range for a moment before walking back. After he packed his bow up he looked towards me. 

"Your turn to pick something."

I blushed as I pushed down the dirtier thoughts and led him to the living room. 

I sifted through my movies and decided he could use a good Disney movie. I picked one at random and placed it in my DVD player. I gestured for Clint to sit down on the couch. 

He shook his head and moved into the kitchen. He came back with a bag of popcorn and two cokes. 

I skipped through the previews and sat down on the couch next to him. I pulled the coffee table forward and propped my feet up. 

"Despicable me?" Clint asked. 

"It's a good movie," I said defensively. 

He laughed and I smiled. I wish he would laugh more. We shared the popcorn. Clint laughed most of the movie. It was halfway over when he grew quiet. 

I didn't think much about it until I felt his head on my shoulder. Clint looked asleep. I wasn't sure if he was or not. 

I gently took the coke out of his hand and placed it on the coffee table. 

I wrapped my right arm around him and pulled him closer to my side. 

"Stop," Clint warned lowly. 

"Sorry," I replied and began drawing my arm away. 

He moved closer and pulled my arm back around him. 

"I meant stop moving," Clint huffed. 

He rested his head on my shoulder again and I grinned. 

"Goodnight, Tony."

"Goodnight, Clint. Wake me up if you need something."

"Okay. Thank you, for staying up with me."

"No problem. It's what friends are for, right?"

"You don't want to be my friend, Tony," Clint yawned. 

He dozed off before I could figure out how to reply. 

"You're right. I want to be your boyfriend."

I glanced down at Clint to see if he had heard. There was a small smile on his face but he wasn't awake.  
I kissed the top of his head and turned off the tv. 

Clint shifted and his arms wrapped around my waist. I could tell he was awake now. 

"Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing this for?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're you. You don't do nice stuff for the others, so why me?"

I sighed and looked down at him. 

"I don't have a crush on the others," I admitted. 

Clint's eyes widened slightly and he stood up. 

"You've got a crush on me?"

"Yeah," I said honestly. 

Clint nodded and moved the coffee table. 

"What're you doing?" I asked. 

"Get up for a second."

I did as he said and he pulled the cushions off the couch. I watched as he did the same to the other couch. He arranged them on the floor and laid down. 

"You know, I'm not really ready to be in a relationship with another guy, Tony."

"I know."

"Lay down."

I lay down beside him and he sidled up until he was against my side. 

"Goodnight. Maybe we can date later," Clint said. 

"Really?" I asked. 

"Maybe," Clint teased. 

I grinned and he rested his head on my chest. 

"How soon is later?"

"I don't know. If we did date, how long would you stay if I didn't want sex?"

I smiled and looked up at the ceiling. 

"As long as it takes."

"That a promise? Cause I could do that," Clint whispered, propping himself up. 

"Yeah. I promise," I grinned.


	8. Break Up

Natasha POV 

I was walking to the kitchen when I heard snoring in the living room. I frowned for a second before changing directions to go look. 

Tony and Clint were asleep on couch cushions on the floor. Clint had his head on Tony's chest and Tony's arm was around Clint. I grinned and cleaned up their mess. 

I made myself a bowl of cereal and went back into the living room. Clint was beginning to wake up. He moaned as he stretched. Clint smiled sleepily up at me then laid back down with Tony. 

Clint looked happy. I finished my cereal before Tony woke up. Clint was smiling as Tony remained asleep. I could see how much Clint liked Tony. 

"Clint, can we talk?" I asked. 

He looked up and nodded slightly before extracting himself from Tony's grasp.   
He followed me out into the hall. 

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Do you want to break up?" I asked. 

"Why would you ask that?" 

Clint looked confused yet slightly relieved. 

"Tony's good for you. I want you to be happy Clint."

Clint thought about it for a second and nodded. 

"Thanks Tasha."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Tell me if Tony hurts you in any way."

"Yeah. Okay," Clint laughed. 

He walked back towards the living room. It was a good thing, what I just did. Clint would be happy with Tony. He already is.


	9. Dating

Clint POV 

"What did you and red talk about?" Tony asked sleepily. 

He sat up and rubbed his eyes before yawning widely and looking at me. 

"We broke up," I grinned. 

"And you're happy about that?" Tony laughed. 

I smiled and made him get up so I could put the cushions back on the couch. We sat together for a while. 

"Clint?"

"What?"

"Did you guys split because of me? I didn't mean to ruin it for you guys."

I laughed and bumped his shoulder with mine. 

"Yes and no," I explained.

"She asked if I wanted to so that I could date you and I said yes."

"You want to date me? I just thought you were really tired last night!" Tony practically yelled. 

I laughed and after a few seconds he did too. 

"So we're dating now?" Tony asked. 

"If you'll put up with me," I said seriously. 

"I think I could manage," Tony teased. 

I smiled wider and tony wrapped his right arm around my shoulders. 

"Though it may be more of I have to deal with you."

"Hey," Tony protested. 

I leaned against his side. 

"So how is this gonna work, Clint?"

"What do you mean?"

"You obviously don't want me to kiss you yet, so I need some guidelines of what's okay and what isn't."

"Oh."

I thought about it for a minute. 

"Hugging, hugging's okay. Just not too tight. Um cuddling, that's fine too since we're doing it now."

"Anything else?" Tony asked. 

"You can do those forehead kisses like you did in the hallway. I liked that."

Tony smiled and I looked at him for a long moment. 

"Anything else?"

"Nothing that I can think of."

"Okay," Tony whispered. 

He leaned over and kissed my forehead. I grinned and closed my eyes. I heard someone walk in. 

"Tony-"

It was Steve. I opened my eyes and saw him blushing. 

"Sorry guys. I didn't realize I was interrupting," Steve said. 

"You weren't," tony laughed, "we're just sitting."

"Alright. Tony, Bruce said he needed you in the lab."

Tony huffed and I let go of him reluctantly. Steve stood there awkwardly for a minute. 

"It's okay that you're gay!" He blurted after a minute of looking anywhere but me. 

"I know it is. And I'm not gay. I'm bi."

"Oh. Alright. So you and Stark?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Yeah.... I hope you two are happy?" Steve said. 

"Bye," I grinned. 

Steve nodded and walked out quickly. I laughed and turned on the movie from last night.


End file.
